The Lone Wolf
by enjoyinsanity5
Summary: Harumi Suzuki is captured by Akatsuki. After knowing of her strong power, Madara decides to use her in his plans. She tries to escape, but instead falls for the Uchiha. Will she escape or will the power of love make her stay? Madara/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Lone Wolf**

Hello everybody out there in the world! This is my first story I have ever written so go easy on me please :3 Now off to the disclaimer!

I DO NOT own Naruto but I sooo wish I did. Anyway…Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit, shit."<p>

'I'm going to die. They are going to catch me and I'm to die.' I screamed in my head as I was sprinting my ass off in the woods. I turned to see how far back they were and to my dismay, they weren't even 20 feet behind me. 'Where the hell is Riki when I need her?'

I don't want to give _him_ the satisfaction of knowing they killed me. I still need to get my revenge for killing my family.

Taking a sharp turn to left and jumped over some bushes attempting to throw the four men chasing hunting me down. As I was jumping over a log in the middle of my pathway, one of the huntsmen two kunai at me. One flew over my shoulder, slicing off some of my silver and black hair and cutting my pale cheek, while the other hit me in my right shoulder blade.

'Damn that will be a pain in the ass to heal' Even though the pain is unbearable, I still had to push through it and get away.

As I was dodging shuriken and kunai's, I tried to contact my partner Riki to find out where she was. 'Riki? Riki, can you hear me?'

'Harumi? I can hear you loud and clear. Where are you?'

'In the middle of the woods.' I thought back as I threw a senbon needle at one of the men, luckly hitting him right in his heart, killing him.

'No shit Sherlock. She shot back at me. 'I just got your scent. I'm headed your way now.

'Just hurry. I still have three men chasing me.' Then it got quiet. 'Riki are you there?' Still nothing. Next thing I knew I heard screaming and growling behind me. I stopped running and turned to the direction of the noise and saw the three huntsmen in a pile on the ground with Riki sitting on top of them, waving her tail back and forth.

"Finally that's over." I sighed as I fell to the dirt road, not caring if my black shorts get dirty. I went to stretch my arms but a wave of pain shot through my body. I had completely forgot about the kunai in my shoulder. "Can you remove this kunai for me please?" I asked cause I couldn't move without it killing me.

"Sure." Was all Riki said. She walked over behind and wraps her mouth around the handle. Through her teeth she said, "count to three, and on three I'll it out."

"Ok." I took a deep breath then started to count, "One, tw-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THREE?" Completely ignoring my question, she spit the kunai out and started to lick the wound, healing it.

"There all better." With a smirk on her face she walked over in front and sat down in front of me. Riki is my trusted sidekick. She's not your average wolf, she's a ninja wolf. Her coat is a pure white color and her eyes and nose are red, her paws are black and so is the tip of her big, bushy tail. Plus, she's huge. She's about twice the size of an average wolf.

"Thanks." I mumbled, giving her a "fuck you" look. I centered my chakra to my hand and after i started glowing green, I placed it over my cheek to heal the cut. I looked at the sky and saw that it was getting dark outside. "Let's set up camp and then we can continue to the nearest village first thing in the morning."

Riki nodded and we started to set up camp. We finished up about 20 minutes later and I started to get a fire going for warmth. I walked over to my bag and took out some small pots and utensils. I also grabbed some rice and a rabbit that I had killed earlier. I cooked them up and put some in Riki's bowl. Yes, I carry a dog bowl for her.

As soon as we were done eating we went into the tent to get some sleep. I rested my head on Riki's belly and used her tail as a blanket. I soon drifted off into a what I thought would be a peaceful slumber…but I was completely wrong.

_Flashback:_

_It was raining that day. The village was deserted and no one was outside except for Riki and I. We had been outside training in my favorite clearing in the woods. __The clearing was just on the edge of Kusagakure's border._ _It was peaceful and quiet, with no one in sight. which is why I loved it here. _

_We were resting under the a tree, taking a break from battling each other, when her head suddenly popped up and her ears pulled back. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer me. She just got up and started sprinting towards our house. Thinking something bad had happened, I quickly gathered my things and followed her to the house._

_The whole way home I had been thinking the worst. We finally arrived at my house in no time, soaking wet, and panting. The house was normally loud with my family working and yelling at the other family members. But at that time, it was dead quiet and all the lights were off in the house. _

_I slowly walked in the front door, taking a kunai out of my pouch, not knowing what was behind the door. As I stepped into the front hall,I told Riki to look through the house to look for any survivors. The stench of blood was all I could smell and I had to hold back from throwing up. I looked over to my right, into the living room, and forced myself not to scream. There. lying in a pool of blood, were my grandparents. I noticed my grandfather's chest moving very slightly and I dropped my kunai and ran over to his side. I noticed a giant gash starting from his chest to his hip._

_I held him still, getting my black shirts and shorts covered in blood, trying to heal him but his hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me."Harumi...It's too late to save me...go now..and save...yourself..." he barely said in between breathes. He was dieing by the second and he didn't want me to save him? I didn't understand why._

_"Grandpa, please let me help you!" I sobbed. "What happened here?"_

_"Six masked men...ambushed...we managed to kill one of them...the whole family was killed."_

_"What about mother and father? Where are they?"_

_"Last time I saw they were upstairs...Harumi please just get out...or he will kill you too..." He inhaled one last breathe and then nothing. His eyes half-way open and glazed over, laying there stiff, he was gone._

_I tried one last time to bring him back by placing my hands over his chest, trying to make his heart beat again, but it didn't work. He was gone. I sat there on my knees crying while holding his lifeless body in my arms. I heared Riki bark from upstairs and then it hit me. 'I need to find mother and father.'_

_I got up and ran up the stairs to my parents bedroom, jumping over bodies of my other family members, in the hall. I had finally reached their bedroom at the end of the hall and I could smelled blood coming from the room. I threw open the door and saw my mothers lifeless body on the floor. Her neck was sliced open and multiple stab wounds over her body._

_Four men stood around her, their kunais covered in her blood, laughing while another stood leaning against the wall. We locked eyes and I instantly recognized him._

_"Father...why?" I asked, barely audible. My whole body had been shaking not only from being soaked, but from fear as well. He said nothing, just glared at me._

_"Answer me!"_

_"...Kill her." was all he said. The four men nodded then rushed at me. I was too shocked to move, but Riki grabbed my arm and pulled me out out my daze. I turned and started sprinting for my life. Riki and I ran into the woods and hid in some bushes. The men ran past us, not noticing us. We stayed hidden until we thought the coast was clear._

_As we stepped out of the bushes, I came out of my shock and everything came crashing down on me, and I did the only thing that came to my mind: scream._

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

><p>Well there is the end of the first chapter. I thought it turned out to be pretty good myself but I'll leave that to you guy to decide. Next chapter we will see our favorite orange masked character!<p>

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lone Wolf**

**So here is the second chapter! i hope you all enjoy. **

**And real quick i would like to thank my sister for helping me edit everything and helping me with the story in general. :)And thank you for the reviews too! i really appreciate it! :D  
><strong>

**And lastly I dont own Naruto...sadly T-T  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHH" I woke up screaming and shot up off of Riki's stomach. That's about the fourth time I've had that memory pop up in my head since that day. It happened about two weeks ago and I've been trying to forget it ever since. "I have to get that day out of my head or it will make me too weak to defeat him."<p>

I turned to see if I had waken Riki up and deadpanned at the fact that she was still passed out. 'I swear, there could be a tornado and she wouldn't budge."

As I crawled out of the tent, I stood and stretched my arms over my head and yawned. It looked to be about eight in the morning, so I figured I would try to find a lake or river and wash up before we went to find the closest village. Stepping back into the tent, I grabbed my bag and a towel and set off to find a water source.

_Meanwhile…_

Madara POV

"D-Deidara! Wait up!" Don't leave Tobi behind!" I yelled at my blonde partner. This asshole is trying to leave me behind…again.

"Well, un, maybe if you wouldn't get so distracted by everything, then I wouldn't keep leaving your ass behind! Baka!" the clay bomber yelled back. I glared at him behind my mask.

'This guy is officially on my hit list.' I thought as I ran up to him and we started walking. "Dei-chan, how far do we have before we reach this person?" I asked, using Tobi's voice

"Not too much longer, un."

Pein had sent us on this mission after he felt some strong chakra near the base. Thinking it could either be a threat or ambush, he sent 'Dei-chan' and I to check it out. We either capture or kill this person.

Let's just get this over with so we can get back to base, un." We continued to walk for about five minutes when I noticed something in the river.

"Dei-chan, look!" There in the river was girl, about the age of 25, silver hair with black underneath, and pale skin. Her back was turned to us but I could tell she was gorgeous. 'What is this? Why am I feeling like this?' Deidara's scolding snapped me out of my trance like state.

"Shhhh, you baka. That's the girl we have to capture, un. Let's hide up into the tree until she's done bathing then we can attack, un." I nodded and we leaped into the tree above and waited.

Harumi POV

It took me about 10 minutes to finally find the river, I was overjoyed to finally bathe. I haven't been able to in about a week, yes disgusting, I know, but I kept getting chased by my father's huntsmen. And, now that they were out of the picture, I could finally relax.

I washing my hair, when out of nowhere, I heard shushing. I acted like I didn't notice them, thinking it was some immature little boys, so I continued to bathe. I decided to see if it was actually little boys or more huntsmen so I closed my eyes and concentrated my chakra through the air.

What I had found was neither little boys, nor huntsmen, but two powerful chakras about 30 feet from the river.

I quickly washed my hair and hopped out of the river, the cool air causing goose bumps on my pale skin. 'I need to get out of here. Who knows what they want.'

I threw on my underwear, black short shorts, white tank top with a fishnet tank over top. I put my boots on and gathered all of my belongings and started heading back to camp.

"I wonder if Riki is awake" I mumbled to myself. I could sense the two chakras following me. "Damnit, I can't let them know where the camp is at." I walked behind a tree and created a shadow clone. I stayed behind the tree while my clone walked in a different direction of the camp.

Luckily, the men followed the clone instead of me. I waited till it was clear and headed back to the camp. As I reached the camp, Riki was walking out of the tent.

"Where have you been?" she questioned.

"I went to wash up in the river." I said, pointing to my still wet hair.

"Ok, well let's get packed up so we can head to the closest village. We need to get more supplies before we get attack by more of those huntsmen again.

"Hai." And with that we packed everything up, making sure that there was no trace of us left there. After getting everything packed we headed north to find whatever village was there.

As we were walking, I could sense the two chakras again, only this time they were getting closer. 'Shit, my shadow clone didn't work.'

"Riki, I think we are being followed." She sniffed the air and confirmed that we had followers. I Stopped in my tracks and glanced behind me and saw two shadows hiding up into the trees.

"You do realize I can see you guys, you know!" I shouted up to them. 'These guys suck at hiding.'

Two males jumped down from the tree and stood about 10 feet from Riki and I. One was a blonde with bangs covering his left eye, and the rest up in a ponytail. 'He looks like a girl' I thought as I laughed a little to myself.

The other had short, spiky black hair and an orange, lollipop looking mask on with an eye hole over his right eye. 'I bet he looks hot under that mask.' I thought smirking a little.

Finally the blonde one spoke up, "How could you see and sense us, un? We hid our chakra well enough so you couldn't even know we were there."

"Simple, I can sense anybody's chakra whether they are 10 feet away or 20 miles away, maybe farther. I just focus my chakra through the air and I can determine how far and powerful some is. It's just a part of Kekki Genkai." I stated, very proud of my ability.

But that's not the only thing I can do. I'm able to control the elements wind, fire, earth and water. My I learned to control the elements from my mother and mastered all except lightning. But on top of that I'm a medical ninja as well.

"Dei-chan, she is more powerful than Tobi had thought." The one named Tobi said.

"Yea, un, she could be helpful for us but it'll be a bitch to capture her." 'Dei-chan' said.

"Harumi, we need to get away. These men seem very powerful and strong and we still need to get supplies." Riki whispered to me.

"Agreed," I whispered back, and then with fake sincerity, I shouted, "Well boys, we need to get going, but it was nice meeting you." And with that, Riki and I turned and started walking away.

"Tobi." Dei-chan said to his masked partner.

"Yes sir!" Tobi said happily. "Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole Technique!" And then Tobi disappeared.

Riki and I walked for about 20 minutes when I could sense something strange under the ground. "What the h-?" was all I said before the masked man shot up through the ground in front of me. As he stood up, Riki jumped to attack him but he knocked her into a nearby tree, knocking her out.

"What the fuck is your problem? What do you want from me?" I shouted at him. I was starting to get really creeped out and scared.

He just started laughing out of nowhere and then he spoke, his voice changing. "Oh, sweetie, I want you. You could fit in very well in my plans, and since you seem very powerful, I want that power of yours." He told me in a deep, yet very sexy voice.

"Over my dead body. Wind Release: Wind Tunnel!" I yelled. I blew a very powerful gust of wind, in the shape of a tunnel, at him, blowing him away, but it was a shadow clone. "Damn! Where is he?"

"Behind you." He whispered in my ear. I didn't have time to turn around before he hit me in the side of my neck, causing me to black out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lone Wolf 3**

**Ok, so I had to delete the original chapter 3 because I had my sister look at it and she made some changes to it. So here it is again and i hope you guys enjoy the story!  
><strong>

**and thank you so much for the reviews everyone it means so much to me! :)**

**i sadly don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Madara POV<p>

'Damn, she's stronger than I expected,' I said to myself as I kneeled down to get a closer look at her. 'Simply gorgeous,' and I felt a blush creep up behind my mask. 'Damn, why am I feeling like this?'

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Deidara. 'Bout time.'

"Look Dei-chan! I caught her! Tobi is a good boy!" I started waving my arms around.

"Good, now let's get her back to the base, un." I threw her over my shoulder and Deidara created a clay bird to carry her dog and us back to the base.

As we were on our way back to the base, I kept taking glances down at the girl. 'She was absolutely gorgeous up close' I thought to myself as I moved a strand of hair out of her face.

We got to the base in no time. We jumped off the bird before it blew up and I carried the girl, while Deidara struggled with the wolf, into the base. As we were walking in, we were greeted by the rest of the organization.

"Hey, who the fuck is that?" Hidan yelled at us. He was chilling next to his partner on the couch, watching TV.

"Shut up, Hidan," his partner Kakuzu said, as he hit his partner over the head with his fist. "Cleary it's the girl and wolf that they were supposed to capture."

"Ow! God damn, Kakuzu, that fucking hurt!" He screamed.

"Why don't you both shut it." A man with long black hair in a ponytail said to them in a calm voice.

Hidan was about to say something when a green, plant-like figure came through the wall. Half of him was black while the other half was white, and he had yellow eyes and green hair.

"The Leader wants to see you, Tobi and Deidara, and bring the girl and dog with you." He quietly said before vanishing.

We walked into a dimly-lit room where Pein and his partner, Konan, were waiting. "I see you have caught her. Put her down on the chair and tie her up. We don't need her escaping when she wakes up. Tie her mutt up as well."

Harumi POV

I could hear several voices arguing as I started to come to my senses. I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but I had a feeling it was about Riki and me. I pretended to stay unconscious so I could see what they were saying about me.

"I say we kill her. If someone was chasing her anyway, we may as well do the job for them and finish her off ourselves." A man to my right said. He had an amused tone to his voice, which didn't make me happy.

"No way! Kisame, she was an awesome fighter! Tobi fought her himself and she is very strong. We have to let her live. She could a really big asset to the organization." I recognized that voice instantly. It was the man named Deidara who was with the other guy in the forest.

So that's it. They are deciding whether or not to kill me. 'At least I had someone sticking up for me.'

"Girl, open your eyes," said a man to the front of me. I almost didn't open my eyes, but I didn't want to make these guys mad. They already want to kill me. So, I slowly opened my eyes, to see a man with spiky orange hair and piercings all over his face. I noticed a female with blue hair and flower in it as well.

"So you must be Harumi, am I correct?" the orange haired man said.

"Y-yes. That's me…what do you want with me?" I asked. Not only was I terrified out of my mind, but I wanted to know answers.

"Your power. You have an ability that no one else seems to have, and we want that." He simply said.

"Oh, well…I'm sorry to tell you this, buuuut…my powers aren't for sale, so you're kind of shit outta luck there buddy." I responded back, I was aiming to be a smart ass. I mean come on! I can't just give my powers away!

"Haahahahahahaha! This chick is fucking hilarious! I definitely say we keep her. She may be useful." Sweet, I got the silver-haired weirdo on my side too!

"Sir, she does seem like she could be useful." The man who looked like a plant agreed. He also strangely looked like he was seconds away from being plant food too.

"I agree, Pein. She really may be some use to us. We don't have to strip her of her power if she joins us."

"That's enough! I make the decisions. We will keep her only if she holds her weight in the organization."

"Woah, woah, woah. Don't I even get a say in this whole matter?" I shouted. "I'm not about to be forced into this organization with a bunch of men!"

"It looks like you're shit out of luck, little lady," said the fish, named Kisame. "You're stuck with us until the day you die."

"Oh, fantastic. This is just how I wanted to spend my life. Stuck in a cave, surrounded by men, never seeing the light of day. Great." I was less than happy about this.

"Quiet. Tobi, untie her and show her to her room." Pein told him.

"Yes, sir!" he shouted. He untied me and shouted right in my ear, "Follow me!"

"I'll only follow you if you quit yelling in my ear." I really wanted to punch him in the face right now.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Your room is down this hall." He sincerely said. Now I kind of feel bad about yelling at him.

"Hey, wait a sec, where's Riki? Is she ok? I want to see her now." I shook him violently. "I WANT MY DOG!"

"Y-yes! Please don't kill Tobi!" Tobi took me down a dark hallway and down some steps to the basement. "She is in this room right here." Then he took out a key, unlocked the door and opened it. There was Riki, still tied up on the floor and all dirty.

"I swear if she is hurt, I'm going to slaughter you!" At that moment I felt the atmosphere change but I just shook the feeling off.

"We will take her up to the infirmary to have her looked at, but for now let's get you to your room so you can rest." He sounded different. His voice suddenly became monotone and deeper.

'What's up with this guy? Is he bipolar or something?' I thought to myself. "Okay, let's just go. I do like the sound of sleeping." Tobi walked over to pick Riki up off of the floor and we walked to the infirmary. As we walked in, the bright white walls and floor hurt my eyes cause of the stark contrast to the dark hallway.

"Let's just lay her on this bed and the medic ninja will get to her in a few minutes," Tobi said quietly. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me out of the room in a hurry. He pulled me to a room that was a few hallways down. "This is your room."

He opened the door and shoved me in there. "Hey! What was that for asshole?" Tobi didn't say anything but just shut and locked the door. "Wh-what are you doing? Why did you lock the door?"

Then his voice got deep and husky, just like it sounded in the woods. "Oh, don't worry, my love, you'll see soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter may or may not have lemon in it. I'm not quite sure yet. If it does it will be very little of it I think, but I'm still thinking about it and working on it. I'll try to get the next chapter up asap but it'll be hard cause I work full-time since I'm not in school. Anyway, reviews please! :3<strong>


End file.
